Ma vie contre la tienne
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: Les Gboys rentrent de leur dernière mission, l'un d'eux est grièvement blessé et demande à voir un ami... Celuici réalise alors à quel point ses erreurs peuvent lui coûter chères...


¤¤¤Ma vie contre la tienne¤¤¤  
  
La vie est bien étrange…   
  
On croit tout savoir et pis d'un coup…   
  
pfuit…   
  
tout s'envole tel un fétu de paille…   
  
sans même qu'on puisse faire ce n'est-ce qu'un seul geste pour retenir cette illusion encore un peu…  
  
Encore un tout petit peu…  
  
C'en a été de même pour toi…   
  
pour moi…   
  
pour eux…  
  
Ils ont tous tellement pleuré ce jour-là…   
  
Un des jours les plus mémorables pour moi car tu venais de me dire ce que j'attendais…   
  
ce que je désirais tant savoir…   
  
Mais en même temps tu m'as donné ce que je voulais le moins voir…  
  
Te voir dans cet état a été un véritable choc…  
  
Moi qui t'avais toujours vu droit, fort, sans faille…  
  
Mes larmes n'ont même pas réussi à combler une seule des brèches qui avaient été faites sur ton corps si mince et pourtant si fort.   
  
Ce corps que je répugnais pour t'abandonner ainsi mais que j'aimais en même temps…  
  
Ton corps…  
  
Je te revois encore, allongé sur ce petit lit de fortune que je touche de mes doigts…   
  
Un lit désespérément vide maintenant mais j'ai tenu à le garder car tu as dormi, tu y as fait tant de choses dans ce petit lit…  
  
Des choses que je ne veux pas même imaginer…  
  
Je me rappelle encore des paroles de Duo lorsqu'il m'a prévenu :  
  
« On a un problème. Heero est touché…»  
  
Il avait eu l'air si grave.   
  
Le pauvre était inquiet.   
  
Mais moi je ne l'étais pas car je savais que tu t'en sortirais…   
  
Et tu t'en es sortis…  
  
Je revois encore ton visage sur cet oreiller.  
  
Ta tête semblait être à peine posée sur le coussin.   
  
Cela m'avait paru incroyable.   
  
Tu semblais voler au-dessus de nous sans rien dire pourtant.   
  
Sur ton visage ne figuraient aucunes émotions, comme à ton habitude.   
  
Mais lorsque les autres partirent et que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, tu m'as souris…  
  
Un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur tes lèvres.  
  
Un sourire… joyeux…  
  
J'ai même fini par me demander un instant si ce n'était pas une farce mais venant de toi, j'ai tout de suite exclu cette hypothèse…   
  
Tu n'as jamais ri devant moi et je ne pense pas que tu aie pu rire un jour devant quiconque ou même seul.  
  
Tu as toujours été si solitaire…  
  
Une solitude que je n'avais fait qu'empirer mais tu me l'avais dit clairement autrefois que tu souhaitais être seul…   
  
Ou du moins tu me l'avais fait comprendre…  
  
Mais te voir ainsi dans ce lit…   
  
Saignant comme un damn  
  
Non je ne pouvais pas te voir ainsi, cela m'était insupportable !  
  
Non je ne pouvais pas te voir mourir et ne pas réagir !!   
  
Tu ne pouvais pas mourir !!   
  
Tu ne devais pas…  
  
Je me laissai tomber à genou devant toi, ne disant toujours rien.   
  
Et toi tu ne réagissais pas.   
  
Non, toi tu restais dans ton petit lit en te vidant de ton sang…   
  
Et tu me souriais toujours…  
  
Inlassablement, ce sourire restait figé sur tes lèvres.  
  
Pourquoi ?   
  
Je l'ignorais alors mais tu me l'as dit.  
  
Des mots si doux et si cruels en même temps.   
  
Des mots que même un père ne voudrais entendre de la bouche de son enfant.  
  
Tu souriais toujours, tendant la main vers moi.   
  
Tu arrivais à peine à la lever…   
  
Cette main que j'aurais voulu serrer dans ma main un peu plus longtemps alors qu'elle se refroidissait peu à peu…  
  
Je finis enfin par la prendre dans la mienne.  
  
Une main si belle…   
  
Ta fierté même émanait de cette partie, pourtant infime, de ton corps…   
  
Tout en toi respirait fierté et honneur…   
  
Tout…  
  
Et pourtant tu es parti si vite…  
  
Tout est parti en un instant…  
  
Tu n'avais même pas 16 ans Heero, et cela je ne l'oublierai jamais.   
  
Seize ans et malgré tout une détermination à accomplir ta mission sans faille.  
  
Pourtant eux, ils avaient réussi à trouver une faille…  
  
Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait et à vrai dire je m'en moque éperdument.   
  
Tout ce que je sais est qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen de t'enlever, de t'arracher à la vie…  
  
Oh je sais bien que tu n'y tenais pas spécialement.   
  
Tu disais souvent que la mort ne ferait que te rendre ce que tu avais perdu.  
  
Ta liberté disais-tu…  
  
Moi je pense que c'était plutôt ta vie que la mort te rendrait un jour car ce n'est pas vivre que de vivre à ses propres dépends.   
  
Je sais bien que je suis responsable de ce que tu as fait… Je le sais bien et je m'en veux…  
  
Je m'en veux encore plus qu'à ce soldat qui t'as combattu dans son Mobil Suit.   
  
Pourquoi ?   
  
Parce que lui au moins il ne tenait pas à toi comme moi je le faisais.   
  
Il ne faisait pas en sorte que ton Gundam ait de quoi se ravitailler tous les jours,   
  
il ne te surveillait pas à distance afin de s'assurer que tu ailles bien   
  
et enfin il ne faisait pas en sorte que tout te paraisse facile…  
  
Je m'en veux tellement Heero… Tellement…  
  
Les larmes me sont venues devant toi, bien sûr.   
  
Comment résister à la vue de ce corps étendu sous des draps de coton blanc…   
  
Etendu dans ce qui allait être ton linceul…   
  
Je n'ai pas même voulu les retenir.   
  
Non, je voulais que tu les vois, ces larmes…  
  
Et toi…   
  
Et toi, tu les as essuyées du revers de tes doigts, me priant d'arrêter.   
  
Ta voix n'était déjà plus qu'un soupir mais tu trouvais la force en toi de me parler.   
  
Comme je t'admire Heero…  
  
Le courage des mots…  
  
Tu étais en train de rendre l'âme et pourtant tu… as remué les lèvres…  
  
Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas.  
  
Que tout irait bien même après que tu sois parti.  
  
Bien pour moi.  
  
Tu t'inquiétais pour moi…  
  
Je t'admire tellement Heero…  
  
Tu es sur le point de mourir et tu t'inquiètes pour moi…  
  
Moi, ton vieux… ''père''…  
  
Les larmes coulent encore pour toi Heero.  
  
Cela fait trois mois et je pleure encore.  
  
Du moins, je me balade, la mort dans l'âme.  
  
Quel avare j'ai bien fait !  
  
Tu avais à peine 10 ans lorsque je t'ai rencontré.  
  
Ton regard me plaisait, je savais que tu ferais le pilote idéal du Wing…  
  
Mais je n'ai fait que penser à moi.  
  
Quel égoïste !!  
  
Tu as tout de suite accepté.  
  
Je m'en rappelle encore.  
  
Mais maintenant je m'en mords les doigts.  
  
Du moins, ceux de ma main valide…  
  
Comment pourrai-je me faire pardonner Heero ?  
  
Comment puis-je me faire pardonner mon avarice ?  
  
Une avarice qui t'as coûté à la fois la vie et… le plaisir de vivre…  
  
Je n'ai jamais su quel était ton passé.  
  
J'aurai aimé le savoir.  
  
Pouvoir te connaître un peu mieux.  
  
Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
Que je n'avais fait que mon devoir.  
  
Mais mon devoir était de prendre soin de toi Heero !!  
  
Quatre pleure encore ton… ''départ''…  
  
Wufei médite…  
  
Duo prie tous les jours pour toi…  
  
Trowa vient de reprendre les commandes.  
  
Il a dit que personne ne pourrait te remplacer alors il a décidé de détruire ton Gundam.  
  
Je l'en ai empêché.  
  
Si tu savais comme je les envie…  
  
Tes compatriotes…  
  
Tes frères…  
  
Ces pilotes de Gundam avec qui tu t'es lié.  
  
Je t'ai même vu lancer à Quatre un regard bien étrange.  
  
Tu as sans doute voulu le rassurer.  
  
Mais pour lui le chagrin est immense.  
  
Et moi je l'envie.  
  
Je l'envie d'avoir pu te toucher, te donner ce qui te manquait.  
  
L'amour.  
  
Tu as trouvé l'amour auprès d'un homme…  
  
Si tu savais comme je vous ai envié tous les deux avant de m'apercevoir que moi aussi tu m'aimais…  
  
Mais d'une manière tout autre…  
  
D'une façon tout aussi noble…  
  
Bien plus noble…  
  
J'ai appelé mes confrères.  
  
Ils sont d'accord pour choisir un nouveau pilote pour le Zéro.  
  
Nous ne savons pas encore qui mais peu m'importe.  
  
Car toi tu ne piloteras plus…  
  
Plus jamais… A cause de moi…  
  
J'ai parlé à Duo récemment.  
  
Je me suis confié à lui sur cela.  
  
Il m'a dit que même si mon avarice avait été grande, le repentir était de loin la meilleure des solutions…  
  
Un gars bien ce petit Duo…  
  
L'avarice…  
  
Mon avarice…  
  
Elle t'a coûté la vie et je m'en veux…  
  
Alors je te demande pardon Heero.  
  
Pardon de t'avoir cru à moi.  
  
Pardon de t'avoir ordonné de faire cette mission que je croyais sûre et facile.  
  
Pardon de ne pas avoir vérifié mes informations comme tu l'aurais fait.  
  
Pardon de t'avoir cru mien…  
  
Avarice… Un des sept péchés capitaux…  
  
Aujourd'hui encore tes derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête.  
  
Des mots tout simple pourtant…  
  
Des mots plein de sincérité que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner de toi.  
  
Toi, petit soldat parfait…  
  
Toi, Heero…  
  
Tes mots…  
  
« Je ne… vous en veux pas… »  
  
Pardon Heero…  
  
Pardon…  
  
« … professeur J… »  
  
Owari… 


End file.
